wolfensteinfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Muse timeline
Muse timeline diễn ra trong hai game Castle Wolfenstein ''và ''Beyond Castle Wolfenstein. '1943' '17/8' :: Trong cuộc Đột kích Schweinfurt lần thứ nhất: Thế chiến II đã hoành hành khắp châu Âu, và Lâu đài Wolfenstein đã bị chiếm đóng bởi quân Phát xít và biến nó thành Tổng hành dinh của chúng. Một người lính bị bắt giữ sau song sắt của kẻ thù và sắp sửa bị thẩm vấn tàn bạo bởi quân áo đen SS trong tầng ngục của Lâu đài Wolfenstein. Một người bạn tù hấp hối đã để lại cho anh hi vọng cuối cùng - một khẩu súng và mười viên đạn. Anh vượt ngục. '19-20/8' :: Anh lính Đồng minh tìm thấy bản Chiến dịch Đào vàng (Operation Rheingold). Sau khi lặn xuống dưới tường thì anh đã trốn thoát được khỏi Lâu đài Wolfenstein (ngày cụ thể vượt ngục thì không biết). '21/8' :: Anh lính Đồng minh đến cửa khẩu biên giới Đức với Thụy Sĩ để trốn thoát lần cuối. '1944' '20/7' :: Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, một mô tả về cuộc sống của Hitler tại Hang Sói. Chiến dịch Đào vàng Chiến dịch Đào vàng là một chiến dịch bí mật của Đức Quốc Xã. Một người lính Anh phát hiện ra rằng các kế hoạch của Chiến dịch đang được lưu giữ tại Castle Wolfenstein, cùng nơi anh ta và một người lính Đồng minh khác đang bị giam giữ. Anh ta chết khi cố gắng trốn thoát và tìm ra kế hoạch, nhưng đã kịp thời để lại một ghi chú trong phòng giam cho bạn cùng phòng để giúp anh ta hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của mình và thoát khỏi Lâu đài Wolfenstein với bản kế hoạch. Hậu trường Trong thực tế, Chiến dịch Đào vàng là một chiến dịch thật sự của quân Phát xít để chia ra sáu bộ phận mới trong quân đội Đức, bao gồm khoảng 500,000 quân, và điều họ đến tiền tuyến phương Đông để bù đắp số quân thiệt hại từ trận đánh với quân Xô Viết tại Chiến dịch Barbarossa. Chiến dịch được thực hiện như một nỗ lực chung kết hợp với 'Chiến dịch Walküre'. Hang Sói Hay núi Fortress là một địa điểm trong Beyond Castle Wolfenstein, và phiên bản Jaguar/3D0/Mac Family của Wolfenstein 3D (nhà của lũ Übermutant). Background Là một trong những buồng ngầm (bunker) chính của Hitler. ''Beyond Castle Wolfenstein'' Sau khi khuấy động cỗ máy chiến tranh của Đức quốc Xã và đánh bại lực lượng của Tiến sĩ Schabbs (tại Lâu đài Erlangen?). Tuy nhiên, kế hoạch điên rồ của Führer vẫn tiếp tục. B.J. được điều đến Hang Sói khét tiếng tại Đông Phổ, phòng tác chiến của Hitler. Ở đó, Bộ Tổng tham mưu Đức giữ tất cả các kế hoạch tác chiến. Bảo vệ các kế hoạch là kiệt tác ghê gớm của Tiến sĩ Schabbs: Übermutant. nó chỉ tồn tại để bảo vệ lợi ích của Đức Quốc Xã. Nếu có được các bản kế hoạch, thế giới này nợ B.J. một khoản rất lớn. Escape From Wolfenstein Escape From Wolfenstein (tạm dịch: Trốn thoát khỏi Wolfentein) là một tiểu thuyết ngắn của Ed Curtis, kể về các sự kiện của anh lính Đồng minh trong Castle Wolfenstein và Beyond Castle Wolfenstein. Câu chuyện diễn ra các sự kiện của Castle Wolfenstein vào ngày 17 tháng 8 năm 1943. Bản gốc (đã được chỉnh sửa lỗi) There it is... Switzerland! Just fifty more yards to the frontier and those dogs can howl all they want after that. Those miserable dogs! I haven't had a wink of sleep in the past four days because of those DOGS!! Hold it... Get hold of your self! Don't let those moon-cast shadows get the better of you. Of you? Now I'm talking to myself. That last grenade must have shaken me up more than I thought. That last grenade. It seems like a lifetime ago that I got out of the Castle. How long ago was it? Let's see...the Schweinfurt raid was on the seventeenth, August seventeenth. Only last Tuesday. Just hit the ball-bearing plant on the swing back from the fighter factory, and the rest was home free. That is until you lose your engines and half your crew to fighters that were supposedly drawn south with the other formation. And then, slowly drifting down as you watch your B-17 hit the ground in a ball of flame. I was sure that they were going to shoot me until one of the officers recognized that I was a bombardier. All that I remember after that was one word which kept reoccurring in their conversation―Wolfenstein. Time seems to lose much of its meaning as the preliminary interrogation took place. "Tell us about the Norden bombsight and how it works!" "Don't be a fool, captain, you know that you will tell us everything before long." "Why make yourself suffer needlessly?" "Your fellow officers have already given us the information we need; all we ask of you is enough information to check what they have given for minor errors which may have occurred due to their conditions at the time." On and on, over and over with what appeared to be random interruptions. It got to the point that I wasn't sure anymore about my ability to hold out when it happened. That night, a British commando, little more than a pile of rags after what he had gone through, slowly pushed a pistol, that he had somehow gotten, over in my direction. He knew that he was through, he insisted and told me of the plans for an Operation Rheingold. I now had a duel sic mission; to keep my information from the Germans, and getting the plans out. More importantly, I now had the means to do at least the first half! I was being taken to the interrogation rooms again when the second miracle happened. As we passed another prisoner, who was being taken to the holding cells, my guard's attention was off me long enough for the pistol to do its work. The other prisoner, hit by a stray bullet, at first seemed dead. I don't know what made me check his body, but turning him over brought a small gasp from the otherwise lifeless corpse. Coming slowly to consciousness, he held on, somehow, long enough to give me a possible escape route. From that point, my escape became one battle after another, as I slowly worked my way down the building. Off the bodies of the common soldiers, I scavenged bullets and grenades that cleared my way room by room. The chests that I opened helped even more as they provided me with a uniform, food, and other very useful items. Protected by a bullet-proof vest and in German uniform, my only bane proved to be the equally protected and unrelenting SS. I don't know how many times I ran from one room to the safety of another only to be pursued by those devils. Fanatical, they would walk right into a stream of bullets, trusting their vests and Adolf Hitler to protect them. Throw a grenade and duck around the corner. Before I got out of that death-trap, I had developed that response to anything...throw and duck. That, I'm sure, is why my head feels like something that was borrowed from some poor relation. And, that last one! If miracles come in threes, then that must surely have been the third. I'm still certain that I was closer to it when it went off than the SS officer. I don't remember much of what happened the next day or two, but it seems that I just kept going away from the dogs. It is even possible that the Germans, by heading towards the border, kept me from wandering aimlessly until they picked me up. Even with the way that I feel, the thought of the Germans making my escape possible brings a grin. Oh, well! I've rested enough, and the howling grows nearer. Time to check my pockets and go those last fifty yards. Let's see, wurst, schnapps, pistol, grenades, map, and...oh yes...the plan. Thể_loại:Timeline Thể_loại:Muse timeline